1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to a telescoping handle for transport devices and more particularly to facilitating easy removal and replacement of the telescoping handle when necessitated by damage.
2. Background Information
A typical telescoping handle design for transport devices, such as wheeled luggage, often comprises two telescoping poles, one on either side of the transport device. Each telescoping poles often comprises two segments, an inner telescoping segment and an outer segment affixed to the transport device itself. The telescoping poles allow the user to extend the handle to a comfortable length while pulling the transport device. But the telescoping poles can also be collapsed to allow the handle to be retracted whenever it is convenient, e.g., when the transport device is stowed.
Locking pins are often used to secure the extended position of the handle to prevent the handle from collapsing unexpectedly. Sometimes, the locking pins are spring-loaded bearings that require substantial axial force to collapse the telescoping pole. In other cases, the locking pins are mechanically coupled to an actuator on the handle, which does not disengage the lock unless the button is depressed. In other instances, a combination of an actuator and spring-loaded bearings can be used. In any event, the locking pins must be received by a hole in the opposite segment of the telescoping pole. Typically, the segments are hollow tubes with their outer width or diameters decreasing in size so as to allow each successive segment to fit inside one another.
The convenience of these telescoping handles notwithstanding, there currently exists a persistent problem of handle breakage owing to the high torsional and bending loads that are sometimes placed on the telescoping poles during use. Another frequent cause of failure can also be the actuator in the handle. It has been reported the 90% of warranty claims for wheeled luggage of this type is for replacement of broken telescoping handles.
Owing to the difficulty and skill required, telescoping handle replacement is almost always performed by a specialized technician, which adds to the expense and inconvenience of repair for both the user and the supplier of the transport device. Alternatively, users just stop using the transport device, which adds to their expense and can detract from their satisfaction.